Fate of the Compassionate
by Dixie8688
Summary: Inuyasha's group as usual is chasing two Jewel Shards when the unexpected happens. The great Dai Youkai of the West is hurt and weakened. What the perfect time for Inuyasha to get his revenge on his older half brother but will Kagome allow such things. How will their group deal with the new situation? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Comfort and Aid

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 1

Comfort and Aid

August 16, 2017

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou had been traveling West all day long tailing two jewel shards. It was almost like they were being strung along because they would get really close to the fragments then they would dash away again leading them west. The idea had crossed their mind that this was a trap set up by Naraku, but this was Sesshomaru's lands and he would never let that vile Hanyou have a footing here.

"They've stopped again Inuyasha." Kagome said softly as she followed behind her friend. It was late afternoon it would be a normal time for humans to stop to make camp but for demons it seemed out of place cause they could keep going with out complaint.

"Something is coming this way... I smell human blood..." Inuyasha said as he stopped in a small clearing waiting for what ever was coming to towards them.

"The jewels aren't moving closer." Kagome said softly as she pulled her bow out and notched an arrow anyway cause they had no idea if the person coming at them was friend or foe.

The silence in the forest around them was broken by sounds of a person crashing through the brush, sounds of attacks missing their target damaging the forest, then the worst of all sounds of the target being hit. The voice that cried out was a young male with mixed in screams of a female child.

Kirara had landed beside Kagome with Sango and Miroku on his back. Shippou had been riding on Inuyasha's back had now decided to jump down and stand on the other side of Kagome to protect her since the crashing in the forest sounded like it was on top of them.

"Ready..." Inuyasha warned as he put his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga intent on pulling it in and instant if he needed to.

A man broke into the clearing long waist length black hair and piercing blue eyes, he was tall looking around 20 years old. He seamed to be holding a young child protectively against him as he ran for cover as another attack just barely missed him. His clothes were torn in several places and he was bleeding pretty badly from several wounds on his arms, legs, torso, and his head trailing down his face. The man spotted Inuyasha's group and automatically changed direction to meet up with them.

Kagome noticed something odd about this child being carried by this strange man she looked familiar. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Then it struck her ' _Rin..._ ' she thought worried as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha to get a closer look at the child then all thoughts of the child were driven from her mind as she raised her bow and pulled the arrow back. "Enough!" she said forcefully pointing her bow at the attacker who just dove into the clearing as well.

"Kagome we don't know what's going on..." Sango said warningly as she saw the person on the other side of the clearing was a priestess by the clothing she was wearing.

"Well then she can explain why she is attacking a man and a child." Kagome said as she noticed the man in question slide in behind their group for protection. He sat down under a tree cradling the crying and terrified young Rin.

"That man is not who he appears to be stand aside." the priestess said angrily as she motioned them out of her way.

"Please Priestess explain your actions to a simple monk such as my self. It seems a little extreme from our view point as you can imagine." Miroku asked as he stepped forward hoping his appearance would lessen the tension.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you people now get out of the way." the Priestess demanded angrily as she took a couple of steps forward.

"Stop right there." Inuyasha said as he pulled Tessaiga from its sheath letting it transform in the the feared sword of his Fathers Fang.

"The lot of you would protect that awful evil wretch?" the Priestess asked stunned as she looked at them all like they were stupid.

"The shards are leaving again." Kagome whispered over to Inuyasha.

"Can't be helped." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Fine! I'll have him one day!" the Priestess said in defeat after looking at all of their determined faces. She turned and returned into the forest the way she had came.

Kagome sighed and she released the tension on her bow and put her arrow back in it's holder. She turned around and walked over to the man and Rin curiously and kneeled down in front of them. She noticed how the man flinched and pulled Rin away from her protectively. "It's a little late to worry about us now. My name's Kagome." she said pleasantly as she put her bow and bag down so she could tend to their injuries.

"I know who you are." a very familiar voice said as the man looked up and caught her eyes with his own.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered unbelieving what she was seeing. His hair and eyes were different but his face his clothes his voice was all the same. His clothes were torn in several places and covered in blood plus with him holding Rin it had blocked out his distinctive armor until just now.

Inuyasha's ears twitch hearing the familiar sound of his brothers voice made his brace unconsciously for an attack and stared at his older half brother suspiciously.

"Sesshomaru you smell Human." Shippou said confused as he walked over to Kagome's side curiously.

"I have been turned human Kit." Sesshomaru said as he finally sat Rin down beside him he was feeling week and tired.

"How?" Shippou asked as he watched the once proud Dai Youkai of the West.

"No idea." Sesshomaru said as he glared over at the young kit.

"Let me take care of your wounds Sesshomaru." Kagome said pleasantly as she reached over to push his hair back to see his head wound when he pulled back suddenly looking at her wide eyed. "It's ok Sesshomaru I'm not going to do more damage." she said softly with a sweet smile.

Sango kneeled down on the other side of Sesshomaru and pulled Kagome's bag to her and began rummaging through it for the medical supplies. She pulled out all the things Kagome needed and laid them down beside her. "Let me know if you need any help Kagome." Sango said as she glanced over at Sesshomaru like he was dangerous then walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku several feet away talking quietly.

"Come on Sesshomaru let me tend to you, you'll bleed to death at this rate." Kagome said as she used her hand to motion to his clothes which once were magnificent white were now torn and dingy with a lot of blood over several places.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said then stared over to Rin who was now quietly a couple feet away picking flowers with Shippou who had joined her. He noticed how she had calmed down quickly in the presence of his brothers group. Not a huge surprise these people had always been friendly to his young ward that's why he had came to them to keep her safe.

Kagome smiled then pulled out a rag and some alcohol. "This is going to sting a little." she said softly as she leaned across him to clean the wound on his head.

"Awe woman..." Sesshomaru said as his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist to get her to stop. Then he noticed the awkward position she was in and his cheeks turned slightly pink. With her leaning across him her chest was mere inches from his face, her rear was slightly up in the air since she was up on her knees. ' _These clothes are very indecent..._ ' he thought as he looked at her lovely form then released her hand and looked away quickly.

"I did warn you Sesshomaru." Kagome said apologetically as she went back to cleaning his head wound. It was a nice bump on the head that had broken the skin but nothing serious it had already stopped bleeding. Kagome put a large band-aid on his forehead above his left eye at his hair line. "Alright take off your armor and top please." she said quietly not wanting to embarrass him.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said shocked as he turned to stare at her.

"I have to tend to the wounds on your torso and arms now. Please take off your armor and top." Kagome said again as she sat back and waited for him to comply. "Look Sesshomaru you're not going to heal like you're used too, those wounds could get infected and you could die before we find some way of reversing this, what ever this is." she said after a couple minutes of him staring at her.

"I must be out of my mind..." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he took off his armor and set if off to the side. He undid the ties for his top then began sliding that off as well hissing in pain as his wounds reopened through the dried blood and his top pealed away from the damaged area's.

Kagome spent the next 10 minutes cleaning all the wounds on him. He had six wounds between his two arms due to a sword in his flight from his enemies. Then he had a couple wounds on his chest, shoulder and abdomen which looked too small to be a sword so she figured it was a dagger or other demon weapon. "How did all this happen?" she asked curiously as she looked up into his eyes again then put down her rag and grabbed bandages, wrappings, and tape.

"Two demons and that Priestess showed up at our camp not far away, she kept babbling something about evil creatures, poor children, and she would have her revenge. Honestly I have no idea who any of them are. But Naraku's sent was on them. The priestess chanted while the others attacked when she got silent I was this." Sesshomaru said in disgust as he motioned to himself with his hands. "I fled with Rin when I could no longer protect her leaving Jaken and A-Un to defend our retreat. I could sense your group getting closer all day so I headed in your direction. I knew if nothing else you would protect Rin for me." he admitted as he looked away into the darkening forest in shame.

"You sought us out in your time of need." Kagome said happily as she smiled softly at him. "Let me help you back into your top." She said as she dusted off his top as best she could then leaned forward to help him slip it over his first arm. Then she put her hand in behind his head and pulled him forward gently slipping the top behind him, she pulled his hair free then laid him back against the tree again.

"You realize I'm not unconscious right." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at her with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Of course but if you're not careful those wounds will reopen and we will have to start this all over again." Kagome said softly as she helped him put his other arm into his top. She did a little rearranging for him then leaned down closer to him so she could tie the top closed for him.

Sesshomaru's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink again as he watched her closely this human woman of his brothers tending him now. ' _Why would she take such care of an obvious enemy, in an amazingly stoke of good luck, weakened defenseless state._ ' he thought curiously glancing over to the others who had started putting camp together it was obvious they intended to stay the night here in the clearing.

"Now for your legs." Kagome said as she leaned back then turned slightly.

"I'm not taking off my pants woman." Sesshomaru said defiantly as he looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome laughed as she picked up her alcohol rag again. "Never crossed my mind Lord Sesshomaru." she said pleasantly with a small bow of her head to him. She pulled open the damage part of his right pant leg inspected the small wound there then cleaned it easily. She put a bandage over it then pulled a roll of wrap slid that inside the whole in his pants placed it at his wound holding one end then on the out side of his pants she used her hand to make him prop his leg up slightly then she used her fingers to slide the roll around his leg a few times. Once it was tied off she moved on to the other leg doing the same procedure. It was a difficult process but it was necessary for decency purposes.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stood up and stretched her sore muscles and heard her back and neck pop several times. "Were you injured?" he asked curiously as he looked up at her worried those pops didn't sound normal.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked down at him confused. "Oh the popping. That's normal when you sit in the same position for a long period of time then stretch randomly. Do not worry about me I am fine. It looks like they have camp set up would you like to move over to the fire to warm up I could feel you shiver when I was taking care of your legs. The sun's down now it's only going to get colder." she said hopefully holding out her hand to help him up.

Sesshomaru looked at the hand offered to him and raised and eyebrow. He needed no more help from this woman. He stood up on his own intent to have no more indignities today. The problem was they had sat there so long his feet were asleep and due to the loss of blood he got dizzy and started to fall face first.

"It's alright I got you." Kagome said pleasantly as she stepped into him quickly catching him. She watched him for a moment as he shook his head trying to clear it. "It'll clear in a moment. You stood up too fast with the blood loss you've had. You're not a demon anymore Sesshomaru you'll have to get used to your human body." she said softly as she supported him.

"I will not get used to his." Sesshomaru said weakly as he pushed him self up to a standing position again and looked over at the camp fire to see the others standing there watching them. 'They had been sitting when I stood up when did they stand up? Do they think I am going to attack Kagome after she helped him? Are they going to attack me?' All that was running through his mind as he felt something strange his heart beat quickened in fear at the last thought him the great Dai Youkai of the West was no match for his brother and friends if they decided to take revenge for all the times he had attacked them before.

"Don't worry, you're both safe here." Kagome said as she smiled softly up at him she had seen the emotions clearly running across his face. ' _Obviously he can't control the strong Human emotions from showing._ ' she thought as she rearrange so that she was standing beside him so she could help him walk over to the fire. Miroku walked over and helped her to sit him down beside Rin who was quietly playing with the flowers she picked.

"Here Kagome you were busy so I cooked." Sango said as she handed a bowl of rice and vegetables to Kagome then one to Sesshomaru. She saw the look that Sesshomaru gave over to Rin then down to the food in his hand. "Rin has already ate Lord Sesshomaru." she said and saw him nod to her then begin to eat.

"What's up with the Lord. He's a human now. He's no one's Lord!" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"Nice Inuyasha rub salt in an open wound why don't you." Kagome said irritated as she glared over at her friend telling him silently to shut up.

"I'm just saying if he went back to his castle now his own servants would kill him for trying to impersonate their Lord." Inuyasha said very dramatic like relishing the power he now had over his arrogant, self ritious brother.

"Hush Inuyasha!" Kagome said shocked by his cold hearted behavior. Sesshomaru has lost everything he had strived for his whole life and it didn't seam right to her to humiliate him further.

"How does it feel being the inferior species Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked and laughed as he stood up then crossed his arms over his chest intimidatingly. He had won, he watched Sesshomaru staring down at his food silently.

Kagome jumped up to her feet angrily after putting her food down on the ground. "SIT BOY!" she practically screamed at her friend with her hands on her hips. "How insensitive can you be you jerk." she said as she stormed over to him.

"Kagome... what's the big deal? He's the enemy..." Inuyasha whined as he was finally able to stand back up.

"I have decided to help him and protect him and Rin, Inuyasha. I will not allow you to verbal abuse him! He's had a very bad day leave him be!" Kagome said angrily up in Inuyasha's face. Everyone was shocked at her fierce determination.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said then stormed off and jumped up into a tree to spend the night like usual.

Sesshomaru watched her return to her food then begin eating slowly with out saying another word. Camp wound down quickly after that with the children laying down for sleep Rin by herself Shippou curled up with Kagome like usual. Sango off by her self and Miroku trying to inch slowly unnoticed towards her. Sesshomaru for his part drifted off to sleep laying close to Rin and the fire unable to stay awake any longer.


	2. Frustrations of Traveling

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 2

Frustrations of Traveling

August 19, 2017

It was late morning everyone was awake except Sesshomaru he was laying there peacefully while Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippou, and Kirara played tag on the far side of the clearing to keep the kids busy. Kagome was quietly reading a book leaned back against a tree glancing occasionally at the kids playing then over at Sesshomaru sleeping before returning to her book. Inuyasha for his part was still brooding up in the tree from the altercation last night with Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and began pacing back and forth angrily. Kagome watched him for a moment before sighing. "Calm down Inuyasha." she said quietly as she closed her book and laid it down beside her.

"Calm down this is a total waist why are we tip toeing around this jerk anyway?" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he motioned to Sesshomaru who was beginning to wake up because of the sudden noise.

"Inuyasha he needs time to heal, and to heal he needs rest. Lots of rest now be quiet or go patrol something." Kagome said as she frowned at him then shook her head.

"We've got shards to find woman if you don't remember." Inuyasha said angrily as he crossed his arms into his robe of the fire rat.

"I've not forgotten Inuyasha chill out. We'll find the shards it's not going to kill us to relax for one day." Kagome said and sighed again she glanced over and saw Sesshomaru starting to sit up. "Good morning let me get you some breakfast." she said sweetly as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"We don't have time for this..." Inuyasha said frustrated as he glared over at Sesshomaru for the millionth time since last night's altercation with Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as she gathered up the remaining breakfast she had by the fire keeping it warm for Sesshomaru. She walked over and kneed down beside him handing him the breakfast. "Sleep well?" she asked curiously.

"Just fine thank you." Sesshomaru said looking at her like she was slightly crazy.

"When you're done eating I figured if you feel up to it we can start our trip back to Edo Village." Kagome said politely with a sweet smile.

"You've lost your damn mind wench we don't have time to go back to Edo Village!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome irritated that she was completely ignoring everything he said and all their responsibilities all because his jerk of a brother had gotten himself into this mess.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Kaede may have information on how to reverse this." Kagome said as she glared over at Inuyasha very irritated with him.

"Why would you want to reverse this. We're all better without him trying to kill us all the time. And I'm not sure he wont try one night while the rest of you are asleep." Inuyasha said angrily back.

"I have no intention of harming any of you right now." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at his half brother very annoyed already with him.

"Hear that Kagome right now. No intentions of harming us right now. You get him back to demon form and he will come after us again I'm sure of it." Inuyasha said as he motioned to Sesshomaru proving his point.

"That's a risk we will have to take Inuyasha. There is no way he can use Tokijin in his condition and Tenseiga is useless as a weapon anyway. Now he doesn't have his demonic powers either." Kagome said standing up and walking over to her stuff and packing it way.

"Good let someone take care of him for us." Inuyasha said as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Look I know there is bad blood between you two but I can't turn my back on him. Like it or lump it Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked up at him irritated.

"You do realize I'm sitting here and am not deaf right." Sesshomaru asked curiously as he watched the two bicker back and forth about him deciding his future without even having the courtesy to ask him what he wanted to do it was irritating to say the least.

"You are pretty much def now." Inuyasha said dismissively as he waved a hand at Sesshomaru like he didn't care at all about his complaint.

"Enough Inuyasha that was just rude." Kagome said as she stared up at him with her hands on her hips. He was getting on her last nerve and that wasn't the best place to be.

"Oh come off it Kagome you don't like him either." Inuyasha said dismissively to her as well then turned around and started to walk away.

"Ugh..." Kagome said shocked as she stared after him with her mouth hanging wide open. "How dare you! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy!" Kagome said then stormed off into the forest to go calm down by herself she had found a stream earlier when she was looking for water the sound of running water had always calmed her down.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother and his woman argued then sniggered when Inuyasha had plummeted deep into the ground from the power Kagome had over him. He then watched Kagome storm off and wondered if he should follow her then thought better of it. Inuyasha was right she was just being kind to the weak she probably did hate him.

"Lord Sesshomaru look what I picked for you!" Rin said happily as she ran over to him she bounced around lightly as she held out some wild flowers in her tiny hands.

Sesshomaru smiled as he laid his food down then took the offered flowers from his young ward. "Why thank you Rin." he said softly then ruffled her hair. "Go play." he said then watched her giggle and bounce away. He loved the child he had no idea why she had originally just been a test for Tenseiga but he had grown quite used to her presence she was so sweet and innocent.

It was a few minutes later when Kagome returned. "Are you ready Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked pleasantly as she picked up her bag so she could put it over her shoulders.

"I have finished eating." Sesshomaru said then began to push himself up. His muscles had stiffened in the night and he was sore all over. The wounds Kagome had taken care of for him pained terribly but he gritted his teeth he refused to be seen as a week useless person.

"Here Inuyasha you carry that." Kagome said as she threw her bag over to him. She picked up her bow and arrows sliding each over her shoulders gracefully then walked over to Sesshomaru. "If walking gets to be too much let me know ok." she said softly up to him with a sweet smile.

"I'll be fine." Sesshomaru said dismissively. He had thought to argue about their destination but then he thought about how many priestess's he knew and how many would be willing to help him and he remained silent.

"Come along Shippou, Rin." Kagome said pleasantly then laughed when Shippou ran and jumped up into her arms happily ready for the day's travel. She laughed as she shook her head at the kit she all but called her son.

The group walked silently through the forest until they reached a main road then they turned east and began to travel along towards Inuyasha's Forest and Edo Village. It was around 30 minutes when the silence was broken by Sesshomaru.

"You will carry the kit all day?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he followed Kagome. Rin per her usual was a few steps away from him humming softly as she watched nature going by.

"He usually rides on one of our shoulders or walks himself, but I don't have my bag today so why not." Kagome said pleasantly with a shrug and a smile.

"You are a strange Miko. You roam around with my half breed brother, a neko, a kit, monk, and a demon hunter. Now you give aid and comfort to me your enemy and my ward." Sesshomaru said curiously as he watched this young woman walking.

"Me strange? No. I'm normal everyone else is strange." Kagome said sarcastically then laughed as she looked around to him.

"How do you figure that Miko?" Sesshomaru asked curiously he had no idea why he was conversating with this woman but the silence had seemed unbearable. He had preferred silence before what was wrong with it now?

"Well see where I come from I'm normal, the traditions here seem extremely out dated to me." Kagome said and shrugged.

"You fought with Inuyasha over helping me. Why?" Sesshomaru asked unable to stop the question from blurting out.

"He was being a jerk." Kagome said with a shrug. She looked over when she saw Rin run off the road. "Be careful Rin." she said as she watched the child chase a bunch of butterflies.

"Lord Sesshomaru where did Rin come from?" Sango asked curiously as she watched the child make her way back onto the road.

"After my original attempt to get Tessaiga I was severely wounded and fled. I didn't make it very far I was outside a small village and she kept trying to bring me food and water. She never would speak to me when I tried to scare her off or when I asked where all the bruises had come from. Apparently the villagers found her stealing food to bring to me and they had punished her. I of course never accepted any of her help but she kept coming why I don't know. When I was able to leave I smelled blood and went to investigate. Her village was destroyed by wolves, all it's inhabitants were dead. I used Tenseiga on the child." Sesshomaru explained as he watched the child thinking back on that experience.

"So she has no family or home." Miroku said as he looked over at Sango worried.

"She lives and travels with me." Sesshomaru said as he returned his attention back to the direction they were traveling.

"Have you ever thought to leave her with another human village?" Sango asked curiously.

"I tried a couple of times. The child always to found me after I left." Sesshomaru said as he started to grit his teeth and limp slightly. He glanced down to see fresh blood on his leg.

"You alright Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously when she noticed that he wasn't keeping up with her anymore.

"I'll be fine." Sesshomaru grunted as he continued to limp using one hand to put some pressure on the wound on his leg.

"Ah look how far we've come. It's after mid day lets stop for lunch." Kagome said cheerfully trying to make it sound as if she wasn't stopping for him.

"Great idea I'm starved!" Shippou piped up excitedly.

"We've not went that far Kagome. He can suck it up and keep going." Inuyasha said as he kept walking not caring that the others had stopped.

"We are stopping to eat Inuyasha if you don't want to eat that's fine just keep walking." Kagome said as she moved off the road so that they could make lunch and rest for a while. "Go play for a while Shippou." she said with a small smile as she let the kit down.

"Sure holler when lunch is ready. Come on Rin." Shippou said excited as he grabbed Rin's hand then started chasing bugs not to far away from the others.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru limped over to a tree leaned his back against it, closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth as he slid down so he could sit at the base of it.

"Let me check your wounds." Kagome said quietly as she kneeled down beside him while Miroku and Sango began getting the fire ready.

"I'm fine woman leave me alone." Sesshomaru said irritably as he glared over at her.

"Don't use that Lord nonsense with me Sesshomaru. You are bleeding again let me help you." Kagome said softly as she sat there patiently waiting for permission to look at his wound.

"Why do you care? Leave me be." Sesshomaru said agitated as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree.

"I care because you are hurt and I can help you. I don't want to see you suffer unnecessarily." Kagome said as she continued to wait patiently by his side.

"You're not going to go away are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened one eye and looked at her curiously.

"Nope!" Kagome said with a huge grin on her face.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine woman have it your way." he said giving up and removing his hand from his leg.

"My name's Kagome." Kagome said as she locked eyes with him for a few moments to get her point across. She then leaned down and undid the wrappings around his leg. "Hum, this one seems to have gotten infected anyway. I'll have to clean it down again and medicate it before re-bandaging it." she said regretting letting Inuyasha to keep walking with out them.

"Here, figured you'd need this." Inuyasha said as he dropped her bag beside her from up above them in the tree.

Sesshomaru jumped slightly when the bag landed beside him. He looked up and glared at his half brother. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know she needs her first aid thing again." Inuyasha said then jumped away to a different tree where he could keep watch over his friends.

"You two are both so stubborn you might actually like each other if you would get to know one another properly." Kagome said as she rummaged around in her bag to find all the stuff she needed.

"I doubt that very much." Sesshomaru muttered as he glared at Inuyasha irritated that the boy had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Tonight when we stop we will find a hot spring so you can bathe. Then I will re-bandage your wounds for you. If we can along the way we will get you some new clothes so I can wash and fix these." Kagome said making small talk as she tended to his wound again.

The thought of a bath intrigued Sesshomaru but the thought of having to be tended to again irked him. This slow healing process is unbearable. He would have healed completely last night had he had his powers still. He was sore all over and it was making him irritable. "How many more times am I going to have to go through this?" he asked curiously.

"If we can't get you changed back quickly you'll probably take a couple weeks to heal completely." Kagome said as she leaned back and looked up to see the horror on his face. Being week and incapable of defending himself or walking long distances unaided appalled him. "Humans don't heal as quickly as you demons Sesshomaru it will take time and good care. Now I did say completely. You'll probably only be like this for three to four days when your wounds will have scabbed over properly and you wounds will begin closing." Kagome said softly.

"This is unbearable." Sesshomaru said as he leaned his head back against the tree again. He had never in his life felt like this, everything hurt, weak, helpless, and absolutely useless. Weeks of being like this seemed like centuries where he was concerned.

"Sesshomaru it's not as bad as it seems." Kagome said trying to comfort him, he seemed so depressed.

"Not as bad as it seems?" Sesshomaru said outraged as he leaned his head back up and glared at her. "This is abhorrent. Being this weak useless species is pathetic and requiring the aid of a young girl is repugnant you trifling woman. Now leave me be." he said angrily as he glared at her.

Kagome slapped Sesshomaru across the face she was angry, humiliated, and sad all at the same time. "I was just trying to be nice to you." she said then stood up abruptly, picked up her bag, and walked away.

Sesshomaru put his hand up to his cheek stunned, this inferior woman had struck him. Him Lord of the Western Lands she had stuck him.

"Close your mouth before a fly goes in." Miroku said as he stopped in front of Sesshomaru leaning on his staff. "In case you have some sort of idea in your head that she had no right to slap you, your right she should have punched you on the nose." he said then walked away to rejoin Sango by the fire.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome again she had pulled her legs up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head laying on her knees. He regretted everything he had said as he watched her sit there and cry because of the way he had spoken to her. She had truly only been trying to help him and to make him feel better.

Sango passed out lunch to everyone but Kagome refused to eat her food just sat there. Kagome eventually got tired of sitting there feeling sorry for herself and she stood up. "Lets get started again." she said as she picked up her bag and put it over her shoulders, then the arrows. She also picked up her bow then began walking again once everyone was ready to go.

The walk was long and quiet but this time Sesshomaru let it drag on, the only noise was when Rin or Shippou would find something to play with. Along the way they stopped at a small village and purchased an extra set of clothes for Sesshomaru so that he could change out of his damaged clothes. Finally around dusk they found a small cave near a hot spring. Sango, Kagome, and the children went to bathe first.

Sesshomaru eventually noticed the disappearance of Miroku and he was about to question it when the women screamed and Inuyasha took off towards the hot spring. He got up and followed Inuyasha as fast he could in his wounded state. He found a scene that was hilarious to him. Inuyasha had been "sat" and Miroku was laying on the ground unconscious with a few bumps and bruises. He couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"Think it's funny do you?" Inuyasha growled out as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Yes actually I find this highly amusing. I take it the monk tried to spy on the ladies while bathing and he seems to have got what was coming to him. Now you I'm not quite sure what happened you but yes it was funny as you put it." Sesshomaru said with another laugh.

Kagome and Sango now being dressed looked at Sesshomaru curiously none of them had heard him laugh like this before. He never showed his emotions he was always so stoic. "Well since you lot are here go ahead and take your baths. I'll be back in a moment for your cloths Sesshomaru I'll fix them as promised." Kagome said as she went to walk by him back to camp with the children and Sango.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm just tight enough to make her stop as he turned to face her. "Kagome I apologize for my behavior earlier this is just so frustrating. I understand if you no longer wish to help me." He said as he looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru I understand your frustrations but do not take them out on me. I will continue to help you. Leave your clothes where I can get to them easy. I'll bring back the other clothes we got for you." Kagome said seriously as she looked up at him then gave him a weak smile he could tell she was still angry with him but at least now she wasn't avoiding looking at him.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a small attempt at a smile and he released her arm. He watched her walk away with the children then turned around to see Inuyasha helping Miroku up.

"You're insane Miroku what makes you do that?" Inuyasha asked seriously when he got Miroku into a sitting position.

"The scenery my friend the scenery." Miroku said with a dumb smile on his face as he rubbed his head where Sango and beat him senseless.

"One of these days Monk. Inuyasha will take their screams as the boy who cried "Wolf", so's to say, and won't come running to help them. You could get them killed if they screamed because of real danger." Sesshomaru said plainly as he took his top off and laid it on a branch by the trail back to camp.

"I never thought of that." Miroku said as he looked at Sesshomaru realizing what he said was true and dangerous for the women he cared for.

"I will always protect them when they scream. I'm not you!" Inuyasha said as he glared over at his brother.

"That much is obvious Inuyasha. I would have never let this happen in the first place." Sesshomaru said as he glared back at Inuyasha as he also hung his pants up for Kagome to get easier. Then he walked over and got into the hot spring.

"You think you are all that. Well let me tell you something Sesshomaru. You're not the best thing in this world you are a blight on it! So you have no right telling me what do to and what is best." Inuyasha said angrily as he stormed away.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that Lord Sesshomaru. He'll calm down shortly." Miroku said as he stood up then walked over to grab Sesshomaru's clothes. "I'll take these to Kagome for you and bring back the other clothes we just got for you."

"Oh I'm sure he did mean every word." Sesshomaru said softly to himself as he stared away from the monk across the spring.

Miroku sighed lightly then turned and walked back to camp returning a few minutes later with the new clothes for Sesshomaru. He undressed himself and made his way over to the hot spring to bathe himself.


	3. On the Move Again

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 3

On the Move Again

September 4, 2017

Sesshomaru now dressed in a plain pair of soft green hakuma pants, soft green with dark green leaves hori, and a dark green onbi. He picked up his two swords on of which was useless as a weapon the other would probably kill him in the state he is in now. ' _damn that wench..._ ' he thought angrily as he looked up at the stars which seemed so dull to him now. He was alone at the hot spring Inuyasha had left a long time ago in a fit then the monk had went back just a few minutes ago.

"I smell a human!" a female demon voice said as it reverberated around the small clearing where the hot spring is located.

Sesshomaru jumped slightly as he spun around instinctively grabbing Tokijin looking around for the voice that had spoken. ' _Damn useless human senses...Now I know how they feel when we approach them unnoticed..._ ' he thought as he started to take small steps backwards towards their camp.

"Awe where do you think you're going?" a male demon voice said from right behind Sesshomaru.

For Sesshomaru it was like time had slowed to a crawl his movements were slow and sloppy as he spun around to face the demon. He switched over to Tensiega's hilt and drew the sword so he could defend himself safely, he wouldn't be able to do any damage but hopefully he would be able to stall long enough to find a escape route.

"Be nice to kill one that doesn't reek. One that had recently bathed isn't that awful smelling." the female voice said from behind Sesshomaru, with a wicked grin on her face as she trapped him between the them.

"Ignorant fools." Sesshomaru said angrily as he stepped to the side so he could keep both of them in his sight with Tenseiga ready for a fight either one or both if necessary.

"Go on Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru heard Kagome yell as they ran along the forest path to get to the Hot Spring.

"Get it over with sister. Kill him." the male growled out at her as he turned to face the new arrivals.

"Oh hush, I get this one you can have the others." the female said with a wicked smile on her face again as Sesshomaru faced her. In less than the blink of an eye she attacked Sesshomaru with her own sword.

Sesshomaru barely had enough time to bring Tensiega up to defend himself sloppily. He didn't even have time to register that Inuyasha had burst into the clearing and was now fighting the brother. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push this woman away.

"Awe such and ugly expression... I liked the one you had when looking up at the stars. Do that one again so I can remember a beautiful face when I kill you." she said arrogantly so sure that her and her brother would be able to kill how ever many people came into the clearing.

"Ugly knows ugly." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the woman.

"Ugh really!" The woman said outraged as she used her foot to kick him in the mid-drift knocking the wind out of him, his sword out of his hand with her own sword, and knocking him onto his butt on the ground just so she could attack again quickly while he was defenseless.

"Not this time lady!" Sango said as she intervened using her sword to block the downward stroke of the female demon trying to kill Sesshomaru.

"What do you want and just who in the hell are you two anyway?" Inuyasha said as he knocked the brother down holding Tessaiga pointed down at his throat.

"We just found a human wandering around in our territory so we intended on killing it half breed. Back off this has nothing to do with you!" the male said as he glared up at Inuyasha.

"Your what?" Sesshomaru asked angrily as he glared over at the male demon too.

"Not now!" Inuyasha said as he shot Sesshomaru a shut up glance he noticed that Kagome had placed herself near him with a clear line to either demon if she needed to purify them. She had already placed an arrow on her bow string ready to pull back at a moments notice. "Now who the hell are you two?" he asked returning his attention to the male in front of him.

"I'm Takeshi and my sister is Suzuki we are wolf demons." The male Takeshi said as he continued to glare up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah I can smell the wolf stench on you I knew that much. Sesshomaru is the Inu Dai Youkai Lord of the Western Lands this is his territory. What makes you think you can step in and take this part of his area for yourself without having to fight for it?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he stared down at the foolish wolf demon at the end of his sword.

"Tch him... he's dead or so we heard. Killed by a priestess a few days ago." Takeshi said as he tried to push himself off the ground only to have Inuyasha to keep his sword at Takeshi's throat.

"Oh I promise you Sesshomaru's not dead, cause I know for a fact he's not dead! Saw him today actually." Inuyasha said with an evil grin on his face at the worried look on Takeshi's face.

"I don't believe you! How would a worthless half breed like you know anything." Suzuki said as she broke away from Sango and glared over at Inuyasha.

"I really don't care what you believe wench. Sesshomaru Lord of these Lands is my half brother, so I can guarantee to you that he is alive and very protective of these lands so I suggest the two of you get lost real quick and never return." Inuyasha said as he glared at the two of them moving his sword up against Tenkeshi's throat drawing blood and making him lean back farther.

"Oh it's true alright Sesshomaru will viciously kill any creature claiming his land for their own!" Kagome piped in with a smirk on her face.

"And what would you know about it human?" Suzuki asked arrogantly as she glared over at Kagome.

"We've crossed paths a few times I've seen what he's capable of. I've not been able to kill him so I doubt any priestess could." Kagome said as she charged the arrow on her bow string and pulled it back aiming at Suzuki proving even in her future clothes she is a priestess. "But you on the other hand should be no problem it's time for the two of you to go I do believe." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Tekeshi?" Suzuki asked curiously as she looked at Kagome worried. This young woman didn't look like a priestess but she could feel the power radiating from the arrow now aimed at her.

"We'll leave. But we will find you one day half breed and kill you for this." Tekeshi said angrily as he stood up when Inuyasha backed away letting him up.

"I'll not hold my breath. Get lost." Inuyasha said as he used Tenseiga to point the way and he watched as the two of them left. "Ugh... That's the last time I defend your lands for you Sesshomaru." he said once he deemed they were well out of ear shot then turned around and jumped back into the tree's heading back towards camp.

"I do not understand. Why would all of you go so far for me?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"These may be your land's Sesshomaru but they were inherited from yours and Inuyasha's father. I think to Inuyasha very deep in the recesses of his mind he see's them as family lands, in some strange way it's home to him even if he's not welcome." Sango said as she sheathed her sword and walked over to him.

"Yeah and I bet he'd defend them every time the situation called for them to be defended." Kagome said with a soft smile as she watched Inuyasha go while putting her arrow back in her case.

"What about the two of you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked down the path back to the camp where he knew Inuyasha to be now.

"I told Inuyasha before I will protect you in your condition Sesshomaru. I have no intention on letting you die needlessly." Kagome said with a warm smile over to him. "Lets get back to camp I'm hungry." she said with a small laugh.

"As for me Lord Sesshomaru I'm a demon hunter remember. I will protect my friends in battle." Sango said as she looked at him for a moment then started following Kagome down the path back to camp.

' _These people confuse me..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he watched them walk away for a few moments then shook his head and followed them back to camp after retrieving Tenseiga and sheathing it at his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The young Rin yelled as she bolted over to him once he came out of the forest. She looked up at him worried. "Are you alright? Rin was worried." she said with tears shining in her eyes. Miroku and Shippou had been left at camp to protect the young Rin.

"I am fine Rin." Sesshomaru said softly as he kneeled down in front of her and laid a hand on her head comfortingly with no idea as to what compelled him to do so. Normally he would have answered her and kept walking like it didn't matter but her concern for him touched his heart making him want to comfort her and show her he was fine.

"Rin is glad Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she hugged him with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru was shocked and he stared down at the young Rin uncomfortably not sure what to do. He decided to give her a small pat on the back then looked up to see if the others had seen and of course they were watching the two of them intently.

"Come along Rin dinner is ready." Kagome said with a soft giggle at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"You coming Lord Sesshomaru? Rin is hungry." Rin asked curiously as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course Rin." Sesshomaru said as he stood up to continue over to the fire when he was surprised yet again by his young ward who reached up and grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards camp while giggling happily.

~*~*~*~ Later that Night~*~*~*~

After Kagome was finished with dinner she pulled Sesshomaru's top down from drying then began to sew up the tears from the branches that snagged his clothes and the cuts made by the sword when he was attacked and too slow to dodge completely being human now. She hummed softly as she took her time making it look as best she could she knew how proud and immaculate the tall demon lord always looked. She had washed them while Sesshomaru was bathing then hung them out to dry by the fire before he was attacked at the hot spring.

Sesshomaru sat back and watched her curiously she was putting a lot of time and effort into fixing his clothes for him. The sun had long faded from the sky but still Kagome worked on humming a song he was unfamiliar with using the fire light so she could see. He was starting to nod off to sleep when he heard her sigh which drug his attention back to her.

Kagome rolled her head from side to side and stretched. She had folded his top backup and laid it beside her. She worked her fingers trying to get the soreness out of the joints as she looked around at her friends who were asleep, she looked over to Sesshomaru to see him leaned against a tree asleep she sighed then stood up and put his top back into her bag to finish tomorrow. She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was now watching her curiously again.

"You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly as he noticed her staring up at the stars while she stretched again.

"Hum? Oh I'm fine Inuyasha just stiff, thank you for asking though its sweet." Kagome said softly as she smiled up at him in his tree keeping watch like always over her and their friends.

"Get some rest." Inuyasha mumbled down to her then watched her move Shippou slightly so she could crawl into her sleeping bag to go to sleep.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said softly as she managed to lay down beside the small kit in her sleeping bag.

"Humph...Good night..." Inuyasha grunted out as he changed his attention back to the forest around them.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Kagome woke first like usual and began getting breakfast ready for everyone. One by one they started to wake up due to the delicious smell coming from the restarted fire. She served everyone their breakfast then ate her own.

Sango helped Kagome clean up the utensils and cook pot then repack them so that they could be on their way. She watched as Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru.

"How are your wounds Sesshomaru? Would you like me to look at them now or wait until tonight?" Kagome asked curiously as she kneed down beside him.

"My wounds do not bother me at the moment. Tonight would be fine." Sesshomaru said as he looked at this woman curiously she had stayed up late into the night working on his top then woke before the others to cook breakfast. She is a curious human for sure she is nothing like any priestess he's ever seen.

"Very well if you would gather up Rin, we will be off." Kagome said softly with a sweet smile before she stood up then walked back over to her bag picking it up. She put it over her shoulders and she picked up her arrows sliding them over her right shoulder, she grabbed her bow then turned to see everyone else ready. "After you Inuyasha." she said brightly as she motioned him to take the lead.

"Have you sensed any more shards?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he walked by her starting out their journey for the day back to Edo Village.

"No those last two we were chasing went the opposite way. We'll get them Inuyasha no worries. As long as I have my half of the jewel Naraku can't make a wish on the jewel." Kagome said as she followed after him making sure that Sesshomaru and Rin were ready.

"I'm not worried about him making a wish Kagome I want to collect the shards and make my own wish remember." Inuyasha stated as he continued to walk.

"Oh Inuyasha you are perfect the way you are I don't understand why you want to be full demon." Kagome said with a sigh.

"You've not lived my life Kagome don't judge me." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared back at Kagome.

"She's not judging you my friend. She just doesn't understand what you've been through. She comes from a different time remember." Miroku said trying to placate his friend.

"I know that Miroku. You trying to tell me the future doesn't have prejudices like here? Then why when I join her do I have to hide who and what I am?" Inuyasha asked as he switched his glare over to Miroku.

' _Different time, future... what are they talking about?_ ' Sesshomaru thought confused as he looked between the three of them.

"Don't be a prat Inuyasha you said so your self there are no demons in the future. You would freak the humans out!" Shippou said from Inuyasha's shoulder after bopping him on the head.

"Oh shut up runt!" Inuyasha said as he swatted back at Shippou trying to hit him in the head too but he jumped over into Kagome's arms knowing Inuyasha wouldn't go after him there.

"Guy's is this really the time to talk about that?" Sango asked as she stared at them all like they were crazy was she the only one that remembered that Sesshomaru was here.

"Talk about what?" Kagome asked confused as she looked over at Sango curiously.

"Your time Kagome..." Sango said looking at Kagome like she was crazy then nodded back to Sesshomaru who had the look of total confusion on his face as he looked between them all.

"Oops..." Kagome said with a giggle then shrugged. "Oh well nothing can be done about it now. How much longer till we get to Edo Inuyasha?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"If we actually get to travel today we'll get there late tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said back to her then noticed the confused look on his brothers face and laughed. "Confused about something oh great lord?" he asked really snotty.

"Go suck on an old egg half breed." Sesshomaru said irritated then looked away from Inuyasha watching the fields they were walking by.

"Humph..." Inuyasha growled out as he crossed his arms into his robe of the fire rat returning this attention to the path a head of them.


	4. Lord of the West

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 4

Lord of the West

October 5, 2017

They had managed to actually travel most of the day yesterday, Kagome had again spent most of the night after dinner trying to sew Sesshomaru's top again. It was almost complete when she finally gave up for a couple hours rest before getting up to make breakfast again. According to Inuyasha they were a couple hours behind schedule and should get to Edo Village around mid day.

He wasn't far off the village came into sight just as the sun was starting to be directly overhead. "Hopefully Kaede will know how to help you if not I'll have to go ask my Grandfather." Kagome said as she looked back at Sesshomaru who was walking a few paces behind her with Rin and Shippou playing along the side of the road beside him chasing butterflies.

"Kagome going back there now is out of the question lets just dump him off here with Kaede and get on with our search." Inuyasha said as he glared back at Sesshomaru for the millionth time since they started traveling together.

"Inuyasha stop being so grumpy. Lighten up this is a good chance to rest up before we continue our hunt." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Fine if you want to hang around the village for a few days I'll be back." Inuyasha huffed as he turned and lept into the forest away from his friends.

"Where's Inuyasha going?" Shippou piped up noticing the half demon leave.

"Who knows Shippou he's going to go brood somewhere like a toddler who didn't get his way. Lets get into the village." Kagome said with a sigh and a small shake of her head with disappointment.

' _Interesting is this their normal behavior? I thought she was in love with my idiot half brother..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the group curiously as he continued to follow them into the village. Which was unusual in its self no one was running from him screaming " _ **Demon**_ ". Actually it was very unsettling to him to be able to just walk into a human village unhindered, not that they could actually hinder him in his normal form.

"Kagome how are ye child?" an old priestess said as she waddled her way over to the group at the edge of the village.

"Kaede. We're fine how are you?" Kagome said smiling brightly as she hugged the older woman.

"Fine as always. I see ye have guests." Kaede said once she pulled away from Kagome's embrace and looked over at the Human male and female child she didn't recognize.

"Ah yes Kaede they are the reason we have returned so soon. Can we..." Kagome said then trailed off motioning into the village towards Kaede's hut in an obvious question of can we go into your hut for private conversation?

"Of course child make ye self comfortable." Kaeda said with a soft smile over to Kagome before turning and making her way to her hut with the Villagers around taking only a small notice of Inuyasha's friends returning to the village. "What is the trouble child?" She asked curiously once everyone was inside her small hut and seated around her fire pit as comfortably as they could in the small space.

"Kaede this is the Lord of the West and Inuyasha's older demon brother Sesshomaru with his young Human ward Rin." Kagome said then waited for a reaction to her statement.

"I see no demon here Kagome. Are ye sure child?" Kaede said slightly confused as she looked over at Sesshomaru then turned back to Kagome.

"I am human for the moment Priestess." Sesshomaru said slightly irritated at her quick dismissal of him.

"Ah... yes Kaede. We rescued him..." Kagome said then glanced over at Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised once she heard him growl at her. "Anyway we rescued him and his ward Rin from a Priestess who had turned him Human, I believe so she could kill him easier though I'm unsure of her true intentions." she said dismissing him and turning back to her teacher and friend.

"I've never heard such a thing was possible. I've heard half demons turn human but not full demons." Kaede said as she scratched her chin lightly in thought. "Speaking of half demons where be Inuyasha?" she asked curiously looking around at the small group.

"Never mind him, he's throwing a temper-tantrum he'll be along eventually." Kagome said dismissively with a small wave of her hand.

"Ye been arguing again child?" Kaede asked curiously with a small pout on her lips.

"I don't believe that is the issue at hand." Sesshomaru said abrasively as he stared at the old priestess. "Would you know of a way to reverse this?" he asked trying to drag the conversation back to his immediate problem.

"Unfortunately no, I have no way to reverse this curse. Sounds to be the work of a dark priestess if ye ask me. Maybe Kagome your family would have books on the matter at hand." Kaede said as she looked back over to Kagome with her suggestion.

"I had intended on going home if you had no answers. Tell Inuyasha I'll be back in a few days." Kagome said as she stood up to walk out of the hut.

"You're going now Kagome." Shippou whined as he watched her make her way over to the door.

"No time like the present and with Inuyasha gone I won't have any trouble going home." Kagome said and smiled brightly down at the small kit.

"Why would he have a problem with you going home?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stood up to walk her out. With out his brother here for some odd reason Sesshomaru felt honor bound to protect her on her journey.

"Oh just how far it is." Kagome said with a small chuckle and a wave of her hand like it was no big deal and Inuyasha was just a worry wort.

"I shall escort you in his place then. Rin stay here with the priestess." Sesshomaru said shocking everyone as he left the small hut to wait for Kagome to follow him out.

Kagome looked around at the others trying to figure out what to do next, if it wasn't one brother it was the other getting in her way.

"Kagome I believe it to be a good idea. Ye family may know how to help him there." Kaede said softly as she looked up at Kagome. It was logical that if Inuyasha could go through the well then Sesshomaru should be able to as well.

"Do you really think that is wise Kaede?" Sango asked shocked as she stared at the old priestess like she was nuts.

"It'll do no good to leave him here he seems determined." Kaede said and motioned to the door that was opening back up.

"Alright here we go." Kagome said worried as she turned and waked out of the hut. She looked up at Sesshomaru as she walked by him. "You're in for the surprise of your life." she said with a smile then started for the well.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he walked beside her towards the edge of the village. Where was this woman's family how far could it be that Inuyasha would get frustrated with her for going home, yet not far enough for her other friends to be worried.

"You'll see." Kagome said cryptically as she smiled brightly over at him. She walked out of the Village through the forest to a clearing with an old dried up well, the one that humans call the Bone Eaters Well. "Here we are." She said as she turned around and leaned against the well and looked up at him smiling at his confusion.

"There's nothing here." Sesshomaru said with an eyebrow raised at her curiously. He expected a hut at least not just this old well.

"My home is on the other side." Kagome said chipper as she turned back around and hopped up on the ledge of the well. "Come along Sesshomaru." she said as she looked back at him and held her hand out for him to get up onto the ledge as well.

"What do you intend to do woman? This is a well... a dried up one at that." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at her like she was crazy then leaned over and looked down the well.

"Just trust me." Kagome said slightly impatient waiting for him to get up on the ledge.

"I believe you have lost your mind human but I am intrigued by your behavior." Sesshomaru said stoically as he got up on the ledge of the well beside her.

"We jump on 3 ok. 1...2..." Kagome said then grabbed his hand suddenly. "3..." she said as she jumped into the well with Sesshomaru who was surprised to find as they fell through the well it was swirling blue and pink and that they didn't hit the bottom straight away. After several long moments they finally landed at the bottom of the well.

Sesshomaru looked up shocked to see a dark roof over the well instead of the crystal blue sky's above of the Feudal area. "Where are we?" He asked confused as he looked over at Kagome.

"Tokyo, Japan 500 years in the future, in your time it's the outskirts of Edo Village." Kagome said and smiled then walked over the the ever present ladder her family kept there for her to climb out of the well. "Lets go find my Grandfather." she said as she began climbing up the ladder.

"You are in the most indecent clothing I have ever seen a woman wear." Sesshomaru said as he resiliently stared at the ground at the base of the ladder as he made his way over to it.

Kagome climbed over the well and looked back down with a small smile. "Ya know Sesshomaru you're not that bad of a guy. Come on I'm already over the edge." she said as she continued to look down the well at him.

"I'm not sure how to take that." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow as he began to climb the ladder.

"It's a compliment Sesshomaru." Kagome said dryly as she made her way up the stairs to the door so they could leave the well house just as Sesshomaru climbed over the well. He walked up the stairs to join her then she opened the door.

They stepped out into the sunlight and Sesshomaru looked around at the shrine curiously he could hear a lot of noises but he couldn't tell what was making them. He noticed that Kagome was now walking towards a particular building and he followed her. Following wasn't his forte but he was definitely out of his element here.

"Grandfather I'm home. Mom, Sota anyone here?" Kagome called through the house curiously as she stepped in and took her shoes off in the entry way and set them off to the side next to the other shoes.

"Ah Kagome you're home, and with a guest from the Feudal Era no less? Your mother is doing shopping and Sota is at school my dear grand daughter. Might I ask where is Inuyasha?" Kagome's grandfather said as he made his way down the hall noticing the tall man behind her in the old traditional clothes carrying two swords at his side.

"You're the one I'm really here to see Grampa. Inuyasha's sulking at the moment I'm sure he'll be along before we are able get any work done." Kagome said as she hugged her grandfather.

"Why seek me out?" Grampa asked curiously when his grand daughter pulled back from him.

"Grampa this is Lord Sesshomaru and he is supposed to be a demon. A priestess turned him Human and I'm trying to help him get his normal form back." Kagome said as she motioned back to Sesshomaru.

"Oh my dear Kagome why would you try to give him his powers back?" her grandfather asked shocked as he looked at Sesshomaru who was watching the proceeding before him interested.

"Grampa, don't be rude. He's Inuyasha's half brother, I've promised to help him. Will you help me?" Kagome asked curiously looking at her grandfather, he had been known to try to vanquish Inuyasha when he first arrived.

"Very well Kagome, since you seem to hold him in such high esteem I shall assist you. This way." her grandfather said as he motioned them down the hall way to his study where all his books and research is kept.

~*~*~*~ Feudal Era ~*~*~*~

Inuyasha had made it to the Southern most tip of the Western lands just as night fell so he made a solo camp wondering what was driving him to do what he is going to start in the morning. He managed to get him something to eat, hunting like he did before Kagome and her instant Ramen noodles. His camp was nothing like that of when his friends were with him. It consisted of just him up in a tree resting comfortably against the trunk.

Inuyasha had managed to get a couple hours of light sleep, being alone there was no way he could get into a deep sleep. Day break he was up and moving already up along the Western boarder looking for any signs of trouble. He had told his brother he would never again defend the West but if Sesshomaru ever truly needed it, and would put aside his pride to ask, Inuyasha would be there. Now he was patrolling the boarder with out being asked because he knew his brother had no way to protect them right now.

Inuyasha smelled wolves, familiar wolves, so he sped up then landed right in front of them. "And what exactly are you doing here Wolf?" he growled out with his hand on Tessaiga.

"What's it to you Mutt Face?" the wolf leader responded as he looked at Inuyasha with his beautiful piercing blue eyes and his hands on his hips.

"These are Western Lands explain yourself you stench ridden Eastern Wolf." Inuyasha growled out as he glared with his amber eyes never leaving the blue in font of him.

"I heard a rumor is all. Wanted to check it out. Where's Kagome anyway?" The wolf asked curiously looking around the half breed in front of him looking for his friends expectantly.

"None of your business you mangy wolf. What rumor?" Inuyasha asked curiously momentary anger crossing his face he never liked this wolf going after Kagome.

"The Western Lord was killed a few days ago by a priestess or so the rumor says. You have anything to do with it. The priestess is said to be traveling with demons, I recon you might qualify in a rumor as a demon." Kouga said with a smirk as he returned his attention back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at Kouga this wolf really got on his nerves. "The Western Lord is alive and well thank you very much. Never take stock in rumors." He said as he bared his fangs slightly at Kouga.

"Then why are you here Mutt Face?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Helping the Western Lord squash this rumor." Inuyasha said as he stood there watching as a few of Kouga's wolves began to try and out flank him. "Keep them together, you know how dangerous my sword is." he threatened as he partially drew the Tessaiga.

"Stay where you are." Kouga said without glancing back. Inuyasha was getting better before he would have been so focused on him that he would have never noticed the wolves in the back out flanking him. "Now why would you care about this getting rid of this rumor?" he asked curiously.

"I just do Wolf leave it at that." Inuyasha said uncomfortably.

That drew in Kouga like a fly to honey. "What do you owe to the Western Lord? If I recall correctly you live around Edo Village in the East." he said as he watched Inuyasha curiously noticing the uncomfortable expression again.

"The Western Lands belong to my older brother, and my father before him alright!" Inuyasha said after a few moments pause, then he glared at Kouga for making him say why he was here.

"Very well Inuyasha I shall take your word that the Western Lord is alive and well." Kouga said then turned to his wolves. "Spread the word to all wolf tribes that Kouga of the Eastern wolves has found that the rumor of Lord Sesshomaru's death is false. Ginta come here, you report that to the Easter Lord Kuzan." he said then turned back to Inuyasha when his wolves had dispersed.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked at Kouga shocked.

"My guess is Inuyasha that you are patrolling the boarder because Lord Sesshomaru is unable he may not be dead but he is injured. Now Kagome and maybe the rest of your friends are tending to him, of course that is all speculation. But the sooner you can secure the boarders the sooner you can return to her side and protect her, she is most special to me keep that in mind." he said then turned to leave.

"Hey Kouga... Thanks..." Inuyasha said awkwardly. "By the way there were two wolves who vowed revenge on us the day before yesterday because we ran them off the Western lands, Takeshi and Suzuki." he said as an afterthought before Kouga could leave.

"I've heard of them loners, no pack. I'll have my wolves keep a look out for them. Keep my Kagome safe Mutt Face." Kouga said then was gone so fast in a cyclone.

"Tch... she's not your Kagome..." Inuyasha grumbled as he glared after Kouga, once he was out of sight Inuyasha took off into the tree's again making it to the most Northern boarder without farther incident. He turned then started towards the Western Castle.

By late afternoon Inuyasha saw the Western Castle coming into sight. It was huge five story castle made in the traditional Japanese style built on a hill with a large stone base at a 45 degree angle and a large stone wall all the way around the property with tall guard towers spaced out regularly along the wall. There were several smaller one story buildings inside the grounds most likely for guards, armory, and so-forth. But the beauty, privacy, and tranquility of the gardens was surprising to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree's deciding to get this over with and slowly made his way towards the castle gates. "Halt." he heard as he neared the gates and he looked up at a young Inu Demon woman glaring down at him.

Inuyasha stopped and watched as she made her way down from the wall to the front gate. "I'm here to see Jaken or who ever is in charge when the Western Lord isn't here." he said when she arrived down to look at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru is busy and can't be bothered by a half breed like you." the female demon said as she glared at Inuyasha with her dark amber eyes. Her hair was a soft coral and tied up high on her head.

"Well if you had listened to me then you would have known I didn't ask to see Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said impatiently as he glared at the woman.

"Don't get smart with me half breed." the woman said angrily as she glared at this half Inu demon.

"Listen here lady. I just spent the day patrolling the Western boarder and running wolves off back across the boarder against the Eastern Lands. I'm here to pass on a message about your precious Lord." Inuyasha said irritably after he rolled his eyes at the woman.

"Master Inuyasha forgive them, they have been running off fools for the last couple of days. This is Himeko the top castle guard here, she is in charge when Lord Sesshomaru is away." Myoga said as he landed on Inuyasha's shoulder then sucked some blood out of Inuyasha's neck.

"And where have you been Myoga... hiding like always." Inuyasha said as he smashed the flea demon. "Anyway Sesshomaru is safe but unable to return at the moment. We are tending to him, I suggest that you put guards on the Western boarder I fear more will try to take these lands in his absence." he said returning his attention to Himeko in front of him.

"Why would I do anything you say half breed?" Himeko asked as she bared her fangs and glared at him. He dared to tell her what to do, it was an outrage.

"Inuyasha, is it true My Lord survives?" Jaken's squeaky voice said as he ran up to the gate from the castle.

"Yes Jaken. Rin is safe too." Inuyasha said switching his gaze from Himeko down to the imp demon.

"You know this half breed Jaken?" Himeko asked curiously as she looked down at the imp demon as well. Most of the time when Sesshomaru left the castle he had the imp and the human girl Rin with him.

"Yes of course I know him how else would I call him by name? Silly woman." Jaken said dismissively.

"Master Inuyasha is the half brother of Lord Sesshomaru and second son of former Lord Inu No Taisho." Myoga chimed in as he hopped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder at the disrespect being shown to his young master.

"The second son of Inu No Taisho? Really I had heard he had a half breed with a human woman but never believe it myself." Himeko said slightly shocked as she looked at Inuyasha more critically now. He was definitely a half demon of the white inu clan.

"Tch...I've ran two sets of wolf demons off already. Do what you want with the information. We'll have your precious lord back as soon as possible." Inuyasha said with a huff then he turned and walked away. The whole situation was giving him a headache.


	5. The Shrine

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 5

The Shrine

November 5, 2017

Sesshomaru was sitting in the floor surrounded by books from the selves with Kagome in front of him intently looking through several books biting her lip lightly as she studied looking for a cure to his situation. Her grandfather had left the house to help guests to the shrine. She had done the same thing for the last three days spending all her time in her grandfathers study going through his books.

"Ugh... nothing... there has to be something... what am I missing?" Kagome said frustrated as she fell back stretching our her back and legs since her feet were asleep.

"Kagome perhaps you just need a break you've been at this for three days." Sesshomaru suggested he was surprised by her resilience.

"Break..." Kagome said as she glanced over at him sitting on the floor across from her. "I am starting to get cross eyed looking at all these books." she said as she frowned up at the ceiling.

"Cross eyed?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he watched her.

Kagome put her two index fingers in front of her eyes and crossed them. "Cross eyed... It means my eyes are getting tired." she said in explanation as she looked back over at him.

"Kagome dear I've cleaned your clothes and repacked your bag for you. And you Mr. Sesshomaru I've finished fixing your clothes." Kagome's mother said softly as she walked into the room with his clothes folded in her arms.

"Great mother thanks. I'm going to take a walk. Would you like to come along Sesshomaru?" Kagome said smiling as she sat back up looking at her mother then over to Sesshomaru.

"I would like to change first." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and accepted his clothes from her mother.

"Great I'll meet you outside." Kagome said brightly as she stood up and dusted her jeans off and straightened her t-shirt. "Mom just have Grampa leave these as they are. I think I started to make progress but can't find a solution." she said with a sigh as she watched Sesshomaru walk out of the room.

Several hours later on their way back to the shine from showing Sesshomaru the wonders of Tokyo Kagome stopped about halfway down the street and turned suddenly her eyes searching for something but she wasn't quite sure what. The small hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and goosebumps had risen on her arms. Something wasn't right they were being watched, but by who and why.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stopped a few paces behind her now since he had kept walking a few steps before realizing she had stopped.

Kagome quietly scanned the area once more before turning back to Sesshomaru with a worried look on her face as she walked over to him. "We're being watched." she said softly as she scanned the area ahead of them as well for anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't be silly there are way too many humans walking around here for you know know that for certain." Sesshomaru said dismissively but began looking the way they had came just to be sure. If only he hand his normal senses then this would be unnecessary.

"I'm telling you something's not right..." Kagome said softly then looked up at him shocked, he had brushed her suspicious off but he was now searching for unnatural behaviors. "Lets go home and see what happens." she said softly then began to walk when he looked down at her and nodded consent.

After several minutes of walking back to the shrine it was just coming into view but being up on the hill made it stand out so they were still quite a way's away. "Well?" Sesshomaru asked curiously glancing over at his small priestess companion.

"It feels the same. I don't understand why would some one follow us? I spend most of my time in the feudal era and you've never been here before." Kagome said confused as she watched the people they were passing for any signs of warning that might show in their eyes.

"Perhaps your time in my era have left you suspicious." Sesshomaru suggested but he was glad to be getting back to something familiar out of time but familiar non the less.

"Typical male..." Kagome mumbled irritated by his response. "Believe it or not Sesshomaru but I believe the era you are from is more interesting than here." she said as she looked over at him taking that moment to glance behind them quickly.

"It is definitely cleaner." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the cars driving by with their exhaust fumes.

"I'll buy that." Kagome said and laughed lightly. "Besides this era isn't free of murderers and thugs. No demons to speak of but the human crime rate sky rocketed." she said with a shrug.

"Hum... wonder which one of us is truly evil then. Demons hunted to extinction then Humans turned to killing their own." Sesshomaru said sarcastically as they started to mount the first steps.

"You've not got a rosy history Sesshomaru you've no right to judge Humans. You tried to kill your own brother and only god knows how many you've truly killed along the way. It's almost as if you kill for sport." Kagome said with a frown as she looked over at him just as they topped the stairs. "GET DOWN!" she screeched as she jumped against him.

Sesshomaru lost his balance causing him to fall to the ground he was so shocked by her attack he just looked over at her confused by the sudden move on her part. Dust flew everywhere and he changed his view to the billowing dust where they had been standing a few seconds before.

"Aw..." Kagome whimpered as she moved beside him rolling over. She glanced back at the stairs curiously, she stood up and limped forward slightly just enough to look over the edge of the stairs back down towards the bottom. Movement in the trees got her attention and she flung her hands to either side creating a barrier around her and Sesshomaru. "Show yourself!" she said angrily as she glared around at the trees surrounding the shrine.

"Surrender the human Sesshomaru to us..." a voice said out of the shadows.

Sesshomaru noticed blood on the ground beside him and he looked over at Kagome critically noticing she was bleeding on her left arm and left knee. It was nothing deadly but she had been hurt protecting him and he stood up. "Who are you?" he demanded angrily this person would pay dearly for this.

"We are of no concern to those about to die." the voice said again from the shadows.

"You will be killing no one today. Show yourselves!" Kagome said irritated.

"Kagome dear are you alright?" Kagome's mother asked confused as she exited the house.

"Mother..." Kagome said with fear in her voice as she spun around quickly to see that not only her mother had came out but her grandfather and brother too. A snake demon was out of the tree's in an instant making his way over to her family quickly. "NOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she funneled her powers into a second barrier around her family twenty feet away.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome went down on one knee panting hard looking pale. "Kagome drop our barrier before you loose consciousness and drop both. I can protect myself." he said as he put his hand on Tenseiga.

"No, I'll be alright." Kagome said as she looked at her family with one eye closed and gritting her teeth. The snake moving around her family eagerly awaiting a chance to get to them. Eventually she knew her power would run out and they would all die then suddenly she gasped shocked the snake demon died by a poison whip she looked up at Sesshomaru wondering if he had just changed back over time but no he still had his black hair and blue eyes. He was the only demon she had ever see use a green poison whip.

"That wasn't me priestess." Sesshomaru said as he looked around critically looking for the source of the poison whip.

"Then another demon..." Kagome said wearily as she stood up and closed her eyes for a moment shrinking the barrier so it only covered Sesshomaru. The power she gained from shrinking their barrier and that of her families she focused what was left into her had producing a bow and arrow. She pulled back aiming at the area she had seen the poison whip come from. "Come out now!" she said angrily then bit the inside of her lip trying to stay focused this was all the power she had left it was a one shot chance if she missed she knew they would all die.

Nothing, no response of any kind. Kagome glared at the area just beyond her family, her vision was starting to blur but she had to finish this now. "Come out or I'll purify this whole shrine in an instant!" she bluffed angrily. She heard a small thud then what seemed like whimpers before a demon appeared in between her and her family.

"Enough Miko restrain your powers, your family is no longer in danger." the tall gorgeous looking demon with long silver hair and warm amber eyes looking like he was in his thirties said as he looked at her. He had on a pair of black shoes, black slacks and a white button down long sleeved shirt, a red tie with white sakura blossoms down it.

"Sessh...omaru..." Kagome said weakly as her powers faded to nothing and the barriers collapsed when she started to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Stay where you are! Who are you?" Sesshomaru said as he moved up protectively between the new comer and Kagome.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly who I am!" he said then switched his gaze on the human family too scared to move even the grandfather was unmoving mouth hanging open in shock. The demon turned back to look at Sesshomaru. "I am you, just this era's version of you."

"Kagome..." her mother whimpered softly with tears in her eyes wanting to go to her daughter.

"She is alive, you may go to her." the demon said as he stepped a few paces away so the family had a direct line to Kagome.

"Why should we trust you?" her grandfather asked untrusting of the demon.

"With the Miko's powers fading it would have been child's play for me to kill you all, yet here we are. You alive and questioning my honor." the demon said dryly.

"If he truly is me then he's not lying about that." Sesshomaru said as he kneeled down to Kagome and cradled her against him. "Well at least I know I get out of this wretched human body. Why are you here?" he said with a frown as he picked up Kagome to take her into the house.

"I have just full filled a promised made to her centuries ago." the demon said as he nodded to Kagome being carried by Sesshomaru. "Her family was to die today, you would had nearly been killed too if not for her. I promised her that I would save them for all she has done for me." he said watching the family gather around Kagome by the door.

"And now?" Sesshomaru asked as he handed off Kagome to her family so they could take her inside to lay her down.

"I shall stand guard. The demon was after me." the demon said as he turned away watching the sun setting over the shrine.

"After me you mean?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he walked over to the demon.

"You are my weakest. If you die I die I can not live in this era if I'm dead in yours. They were after you to get rid of me. I maintain order with our demon brethren." the demon said as he glanced over at himself as a human it was an unsettling site.

"So demons do exist in this time unlike what Kagome and Inuyasha seem to believe." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully as he looked back to the house.

"Oh yes we are still around but as you can see, we have adapted to our situation. You should go into the house lest some demon become cocky and cause more trouble." the demon said motioning to his clothes, he looked over at the human version of himself again, then was gone back to his hiding place.

~*~*~*~ That Night ~*~*~*~

Kagome woke in the living room on the couch with her mother sitting in the chair beside her. Grandfather had obviously been busy putting up sutras around the living room to ward off demons and she giggled softly. ' _Those things never work._ ' Sota was asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag and her grandfather was asleep by the window obviously he was supposed to be a look out. She smiled softly at her family as she threw the covers off and stood up seeing that Sesshomaru was up against the entrance to the room sitting on the floor holding his swords in front of him ready for an attack had he not been asleep.

Curiosity gnawing at her Kagome silently slipped out of the living room and down the hall to go out the door unnoticed. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered as the door quietly clicked shut and she looked around the yard curiously knowing with his demon hearing her whisper would be a yell to him.

"Miko. Do you require something?" the demon said quietly as he appeared before her.

"Are you really Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at him slightly confused.

"I am this era's Sesshomaru yes." the demon said softly looking down at Kagome.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked curiously as she shivered slightly in the cool night air.

"Go back in Miko we shall talk in the morning." The demon said then turned to leave.

"I want answers now." Kagome said as she reached out and grabbed his arm without thinking.

The demon looked down at his arm in her hand and raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at her. "To full fill a promise, no more shall I tell you tonight. You need your rest Miko return to the house." he said then shrugged her hand off his arm and he was gone.

"Well..." Kagome huffed then walked back into the house knowing he would not return even if she stood there demanding it for three days. He was a stubborn one, but so was she when she needed to be, he will answer her questions tomorrow.

She walked into the living room and smiled at her family again. She kneeled down beside Sesshomaru and nudged him lightly. "Wake up and help me wake the others." she said softly when his eyes started to flutter open. "You wake my mother ok." she said softly then smiled over at him just before she stood back up and walked over to her grandfather to wake him.

After a few minutes everyone was awake. "Come on everyone go to your beds that's where I'm going." Kagome said brightly as she smiled at her family.

"I wouldn't suggest that! This room is protected against demons I saw to that myself." Her grandfather said before anyone could move.

"These aren't needed grandfather. The demon outside protecting us is a friend a powerful friend no demons will get past him." Kagome said smiling brightly just before she turned and walked out of the living room to go up to her bedroom

"Uhm... no one should have been able to go out or come in..." grandfather said shocked as he walked over and looked at the sutra's he had placed as protection.

"Kagome is quite resilient Grampa." her mother said comfortingly as she walked over and began leading the old man out of the living room to go to bed for the rest of the night.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome up the stairs to her room to sleep on the cot that had been placed in there for him. "You were outside were you not?" he asked once the door closed and he was alone with her.

"Yes actually I did go outside before I woke you." Kagome said as she sat on her bed and stretched.

"That was dangerous." Sesshomaru said chiding the young woman for her carelessness.

"Really Sesshomaru. Dangerous because I didn't take you with me or the fact that you are outside?" Kagome asked with humor in her eyes as she watched him intrigued by his thoughts on the subject.

"Both." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her after putting his swords down beside his cot. He turned sat down on his cot then turned the lights off before he laid down for sleep.

"Well if that wasn't a loaded answer I don't know what would be..." Kagome said then laughed lightly as she crawled under her covers so she could get comfortable for sleep.


	6. Feudal Era Again

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 6

Feudal Era Again

November 26, 2017

Kagome was laying there awake listening to Sesshomaru's steady breathing. He was able to tend to his own wounds now that they were beginning to close she still checked them every morning for signs of infection but none had shown so far. The sun was starting to filter into her room and she knew he would wake soon so she rolled over to watch the sun slipping across the floor.

Sesshomaru groaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open when the sunlight went across his face. "Good morning." he heard in a soft sweet voice and he turned to see it was just he Miko staring at him. He wondered how long she had watched him sleep. "Morning Miko." he said slightly aggravated as he sat up on his cot.

"You're always so grumpy in the mornings. Is that usual?" Kagome asked curiously as she sat up and stretched lightly and yawned.

"I am me." Sesshomaru said simply as he stood up and picked up his swords putting them back on his side where they belong. He felt naked without them.

"You are you..." Kagome agreed as she got up and walked out of her room to go to the bathroom, shower then joined her family down stairs. "Time to find out what is going on." she said confidently as she walked through the hall to the front door.

"Miko be careful." Sesshomaru said as he followed her to the door then out into the yard.

"You are a worry wort Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered over at him as she glanced at him. Then looked into the yard curiously and stepped down into the yard. "Sesshomaru." she said more loudly intending on the demon to come out.

"You are persistent Miko." the demon Sesshomaru said as he landed in front of her.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips as she looked up at the demon lord slightly irritated.

"For the most part yes." the demon said with what looked like a smirk if she hadn't known him better.

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised as she looked at him slightly shocked.

"Yes. But I do not believe this is what we need to discuss. This is the book you need Miko." the demon said as he tossed a book at her. "My mate and I tracked it down for you to keep you from having to continue to suffer while helping me through the weakest point in my life."

"Mate..." Kagome said as she looked up from the book in her hand to see the amusement in the demons eyes.

"Out of everything I just said you picked up on that." the demon said with the hint of amusement in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've just never seen you with a woman is all." Kagome said shooting Sesshomaru a sidelong glance then returned her attention to the amazingly warm amber eyes that were watching her.

"There was a female with you yesterday I heard her call out." Sesshomaru said accusingly wondering if that had been his future mate.

"You heard that did you?" The demon asked curiously switching his gaze over to his human version.

"I did." Sesshomaru confirmed as he stared his demon self down.

"Was I really that arrogant to stare a demon down in that state?" the demon whispered to himself as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you were." a woman said as she came out of the tree line over to her mate. She was a human of all things, looking to be around 25, long wavy black hair pulled lightly back on both sides with crescent moon brooches, and her beautiful blue eyes. She has on black jeans, red blouse with white sakura blossoms all over it.

Kagome stood there shocked as she looked at an older version of her self. "There is no way..." she said shocked looking at the older woman confused.

"But there is. In my demon form I can preform a life bond. Making my mates life as long as my own. But once I die she will perish at her normal rate of aging from my death on." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the older human woman critically.

"I reveal myself to you only to show you what your lives could mean to one another and explain why we intervened yesterday. Our family was to die yesterday Sesshomaru stopped that but in doing so you reacted differently too. You were using all of your remaining power to protect every one and threaten us. You nearly killed me by using all of your power up and dying here yesterday. During the search for Sesshomaru's cure you loose your friends as well in the feudal era. We had to prevent that if possible with out changing our destiny." the older Kagome said as she stopped beside her mate.

"All of my friends and family?" Kagome asked horror stricken as she looked at the two in front of her.

"Inuyasha dies not long from now defending the Western Lands against the Southern Lord who was taking the advantage of Sesshomaru's disappearance. Miroku when his wind tunnel expanded too far trying to save you and Shippou, Sango trying to avenge Miroku's death, then Shippou during the long war between the West and South. It took us nearly a decade to regain what was lost once I finally found that book to return Sesshomaru to his rightful form." the older Kagome said sadly as she looked over at her mate who pulled her against him comfortingly.

"Why change the past?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the two curiously.

"Because with them you will be able to keep order and possibly prevent the war of our past your future. Their fate's may be sealed but this gives them the chance to survive." the demon said as he looked at his human version. ' _Perhaps this is the wrong thing to do..._ ' he thought for the millionth time since he and his mate had thought up this plan of action.

"For this spell to work you must have yourself, Kikyou, and Kaede. Do that immediately then go to the West seek out Inuyasha, along the Southern boarder, prevent his death, and don't be so prideful to not ask for his help putting the West back in order after your disappearance." the older Kagome said then locked eyes with the Human Sesshomaru.

"Give up on Tessaiga you never find it after his death anyway. It will never be yours accept that Tenseiga is your power had you been a demon and could have wielded it none of our problems would have happened. Besides you get a better sword than Tokijin one that is comparable to Tessaiga." the demon said trying to sway his younger self away from vengeance and towards the path he needed to be on.

"There are no swords comparable to Tessaiga." Sesshomaru said as he glared at his older demon self, how could he have lost sight of his goals.

"You will surpass your father, the sword is your own Sesshomaru. Not another relic of your fathers, not a hand me down of any kind your own power will create your new sword." the older Kagome said as she looked over at the Human Sesshomaru and smiled at him. She remembered how prideful he had been while they were traveling together to change him back, end the war, then eventually finish collecting the shards a difficult task without the others to help.

Sesshomaru looked from the older Kagome to his demon duplicate to see him just nod in agreement of his mates statements. _'If that is true I could defeat Inuyasha or any opponent at any time I chose._ ' he thought as he glanced down at his swords on his side.

The demon turned slightly as if searching for something. "You must go back to the feudal era they have realized their attack has failed." he said as he looked back at his younger self. "They can not defeat me so they are coming after you. And in large numbers this time my mate and I will protect the shrine while you escape." he said slightly urgent as he motioned them to the well house.

"Kagome here." her mother yelled as she tossed her daughter her bag that had been repacked with everything including the extra clothes for Sesshomaru.

"Get going!" her grandfather yelled as he was ushered into the house by the older Kagome who then created a huge powerful barrier then stood guard at he front steps.

"Go!" the demon said as he grabbed one of each of their arms and shoved them towards the well house. "If you two die, then we are all dead, and this era will change forever!" he said as he urged them to keep going then turned to face what ever he had sensed coming.

Kagome and Sesshomaru ran into the well house then down to the well. Kagome jumped up on the rim then held her hand out to Sesshomaru so they could leave. "Come on the longer we linger the more danger my family will be in." she said as she stood there holding her hand out to him expectantly.

Sesshomaru looked back at the door really wanting to see what his future power looked like but then turned and got up onto the rim of the well too. "Fine lets go." he said as he took her hand then jumped suddenly before he changed his mine forcing her to jump as well. The same swirling magical lights were around them again and when they landed he looked up to see dark cloudy sky with rain poring down.

"Just our luck." Kagome said as she put the new book into her bag then began to climb up the side of the well.

"Kagome..." Sango said as she appeared over the rim of the well. "Here let me help you up." she said as she leaned over and reached for Kagome's hand.

"Here Kagome." Miroku said once Kagome was on the ground handing her his umbrella, then he leaned over and reached out to help Sesshomaru up and over the well. "Come along Lord Sesshomaru." he said as he helped him over the edge.

"Why are you all here in the rain?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked around at them she was now holding the umbrella over her's and Sesshomaru's heads while Sango was doing the same for her and Miroku.

"Inuyasha's never returned." Sango said worried.

"Yeah he's in the west. Come on we've got to find Kaede and Kikyou." Kagome said as she walked towards Edo Village with Sesshomaru keeping step with her. "Seems we make a good team in the future." she said softly as she looked up at him.

"We shall see Miko." Sesshomaru said as he kept his eyes averted from her.

 _'Perhaps we grew closer because I had lost everyone, or because we spent over 10 years fighting side by side..._ ' Kagome thought as she too now watched where they were going.

' _What have I never noticed before?_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced over at her curiously for a split second before returning his attention to the village coming into sight. He wondered how this weak Human woman had caught his eye and made him willing to change worlds for her.

They walked into the village and over to Keade's hut then went in. Kagome smiled over at the old priestess. "Hello Keade." she said pleasantly as she sat down next to Shippou taking her back pack off her back and setting it on her other side. Sesshomaru of course had slipped inside and over to Rin who was playing with a small straw doll that apparently some one in the village had given her.

"Hello child how are ye today? Did ye find a cure?" Keada asked curiously as she watched Shippou curl up into Kagome's lap comfortably.

"I believe so." Kagome said as she pulled open her bag and dug the book back out. "Kirara can you find Kikyou? And Sango can you convince her to return to Edo Village to see Keade?" she asked curiously as she looked over at Sango holding Kirara sitting beside her bag.

Kirara meowed her agreement then Sango nodded then asked "Why?"

"This spell for what ever reason is supposed to require me, Keade, and Kikyou. And I feel Kikyou would come to Keade easier." Kagome said with a slight shrug as she opened her book.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked shocked.

"We'll find him next in the West probably along the Southern boarder somewhere." Kagome said absentmindedly as she began flipping through the book. She missed that everyone in the room except her Sesshomaru and Rin had exchanged confused glances.

"How could you possibly know that Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously as he sat down beside Sango looking at Kagome intrigued by her insight.

"Apparently he dies there. We must hurry if we are going to save him." Kagome said as she continued to flip through the book looking for the reverse incantation to return Sesshomaru to normal.

"Child I believe ye need to slow down and tell us what happened." Keade said as she looked at Kagome confused once they had all exchanged another glance.

"What's there to explain. We need to reverse this spell on Sesshomaru so we can find Inuyasha." Kagome said confused as she looked up at everyone staring at her like she had lost her mind. "Look I found proof that Inuyasha dies in the Western Lands protecting them from the Southern Lord because Sesshomaru is in this predicament. We have to fix this and fast ok." she said slightly aggravated by their lack of trust in her sanity at the moment.

"Alright Kagome, come on Miroku." Sango said as she stood up and walked outside grabbing an umbrella then walked towards the edge of the village with Miroku right beside her and Kirara in her arms.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha ~*~*~*~

"It's great Master Inuyasha that you have decided to fight for your fathers lands on your brothers behalf." Myoga said as he sat on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha for his part was irritated and pacing back and forth on the Southern/Western boarder. "I need to get back to Kagome, this nonsense has nothing to do with me." he said more to himself as he stared out at the Southern Army camped so close to the Western border there was no other reason for it than invasion of the West.

"Retreat would seem to be in order Master Inuyasha. The West has yet to throw up it's defenses, without Lord Sesshomaru they seem to be at a loss as to what to do." Myoga said nodding like it was the best move available.

"Shut up Myoga you just want to run away from danger like always. I'm not you!" Inuyasha growled out angrily as he glanced back towards the Western Castle, he had done so a hundred times over the past several hours, wondering if he should tell those idiot guards of Sesshomaru's that this Army is on their door step. "Myoga go back to the castle and tell Jaken about this then tell him to get his _Lords_ Army out here." he said motioning to the Southern Army irritably emphasizing the word ' _lords'_ in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Oh thank you Master Inuyasha!" Myoga said happily as he jumped up and threw his small pack across his back.

"Myoga, don't let me down ok. I'm counting on you." Inuyasha said softly his eyes never leaving the enemy. He knew there was no way he could defeat an entire army by himself Tessaiga or not.

"Master Inuyasha I shall perform the task you have set for me without flaw." Myoga said standing as tall as the flea could. "Now I shall be on my way good luck Master Inuyasha." he said quickly then disappeared into the surrounding forest heading for Sesshomaru's Western Castle and out of current danger as fast as his little body could take him.


	7. His Return

Inuyasha

Fate of the Compassionate

Chapter 7

His Return

January 9, 2018

Kagome had found the spell they needed to reverse Sesshomaru's condition and had made all of the preparations, but the problem was it was all dependent of Kikyou's participation. The spell requires three priestess' by blood to perform the ceremony, Kagome technically qualified because she was Kikyou's reincarnation.

"Why have you bothered me?" Kikyou asked irritated as she glared at Kagome. Kikyou had the notion that Kagome didn't belong here that this wasn't her time to begin with and shouldn't be here. But Kikyou herself was dead and also shouldn't be here in this time.

"We need your help Kikyou, this book say's that the three of us..." Kagome said motioning to herself Kaede and Kikyou. "Have to do this ceremony together to get him back to normal." she said slightly exasperated by Kikyou's unwillingness to help.

"And what exactly makes you think I would help you?" Kikyou asked aggravated by the gall of this young woman to pull her from her quest with false information.

"Because I ask it of ye sister." Kaede stepped into the conversation with her hands folded behind her back as she stared at Kikyou.

"I have no ties to this world any longer." Kikyou said after a moments hesitation then her eyes slid from her younger sisters gaze. She would always see Kaede as her baby sister.

"Ye maybe able to cut off ye ties that easily dear sister but the rest of us it is rather difficult ye see." Kaede said softly as she pointed to the young Rin who was cuddled up to Sesshomaru's leg with pleading eyes.

"Fine Kaede but make this quick I have a demon to take down." Kikyou relented with a sigh, she was too kind hearted for her own good in her opinion.

"We shant take long sister. This way." Kaede said with a warm smile then turned and walked away from the village towards the bone eaters well.

Kikyou looked around curiously, apparently preparations had already been made a small circle had been created with several sacred herbs and the area had been purified of any evil within the circle. She followed Kagome and Kaede curiously what could this spell be it seemed rather complex even without hearing the words yet.

"Alright here are the words Kikyou. Kaede and I already know them." Kagome said as she stopped at a specific spot around the circle and Kaede was off to her left over a quarter of the way around but not quite half.

Kikyou looked at the spell curiously for a moment it didn't seem hard to remember so she took a few moments to remember the words then set the book off to the side and stepped up to the circle halfway between Kagome and Kaede. "Very well lets get this over with." she said with a frown.

"Let go Rin. Stay over by the kit and out of danger." Sesshomaru said softly looking down at the girls still clinging to his leg. Her eyes looked up at him then she nodded and made her way over to the demon hunter, monk and the small fox boy. Sesshomaru sighed then straightened up and made his way into the middle of the circle.

"Ready?" Kagome asked curiously looking at Kaede first, then to Kikyou, and finally Sesshomaru for confirmation to which they all gave a small nod. She closed her eyes letting her powers flow out from her as she reached out to take the other two's hands who had simultaneously done the same thing. Once they could feel each others powers flowing around them they began to recite the spell together.

 _ **Return what was stolen,**_

 _ **rewrite the trespass unforgiven,**_

 _ **correct the mistake made,**_

 _ **Demon to Human,**_

 _ **Now Human to Demon,**_

 _ **Return the powers within,**_

 _ **Return this man to his former glory,**_

 _ **Return to your Demon form,**_

 _ **Sesshomaru!**_

The four of them were enveloped in pure pink bright light which made the others watching look away to protect their eyes. After the first few moments blue light mimicking flames started at their feet and made their way up spreading fast. The blue faded as she circle shrank to where it was only around Sesshomaru to where it was a bright white and it started to disappear slowly showing the Demon Sesshomaru starting with his head his long silver hair and his piercing amber eyes.

Sesshomaru's demon aura spread like a wild fire as the light disappeared and Kagome's flared with it to keep him in check subconsciously, with the other two priestess' backing away at the sure power being shown. Sesshomaru feeling pleased with himself ignored the others but looked straight at Kagome whom was matching his burst of energy to his surprise with ease. ' _That is what I was missing._ ' he thought with a raised eyebrow then started to repress his aura again.

Miroku let out a pent up breath. "Such demonic energy...Without Kagome here I wouldn't have been able to breath." he said quietly to the others around him as Kaede and Kikyou joined them ready to protect them if need be, this had been an extreme gamble to give a demon his powers back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily as she ran over to her protector and father figure.

"Rin, we are leaving shortly do you have everything of yours?" Sesshomaru asked without looking down at the girl he was still watching Kagome curiously.

"Rin is ready." Rin said happily as she stepped back slightly behind Sesshomaru.

"We've got to get to Inuyasha, let me get my bag." Kagome said then turned to walk back to the others who had her bag sitting by them.

"I have no intention of going to Inuyasha's rescue." Sesshomaru said dryly.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and she slowly turned back to face him. "Sesshomaru you owe him will your honor let him die knowing that?" she asked angrily.

Sesshomaru was surprised, though he didn't show it, this Human priestess dared to challenge him and even to lock eyes with him as she glared angrily at his words. "I asked nothing of that half breed." Sesshomaru said dismissively keeping his normal stoic features in place.

"You also owe me! Will you deny how much I have protected, helped, and now returned you to this form?" Kagome asked angrily as she turned to face him fully with her hands balled into fists.

"Kagome..." Sango whimpered wanting her friend not to anger Sesshomaru as she readjusted Hiraikotsu.

"I brought Rin to you for protection not myself." Sesshomaru said arrogantly again dismissing her statement.

"Sesshomaru don't test my patients you know what was said in the future just like I do. You must abide by the promises made. We did all this to protect your lands and my friends. They warned you not to be so damned prideful." Kagome said as she watched him angrily his arrogance was something to be rivaled by Inuyasha's stubbornness.

"This Sesshomaru made no promises Miko keep that in mind." Sesshomaru said then started to walk away into the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said warningly as a barrier shot up around the clearing. "We don't have time for your arrogance right now. I need your help finding Inuyasha in time to save him!" Kagome said as she bit her lower lip watching him curiously.

' _Ah there it is._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he stopped by the barrier then glanced back at Kagome with his unemotional amber eyes. "If you intend to save him I suggest Miko that you keep up." he said with a small twitch of his lips and for a second he had a smirk on his face.

Kagome looked at him for a moment confused then turned around grabbed her bag, arrows, and bow then followed after him quickly. "You're a jerk Sesshomaru, you did all that just so I would say I needed you, didn't you?" she asked as she fell into step beside him letting the barrier fall.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Sesshomaru said without looking down at her continuing to walk.

"Do you know what a thank you is?" Kagome asked curiously as she stared up at the demon lord wondering if he ever considered thanking her for everything she had done for him over the last week.

"Thank you Miko." Sesshomaru said as he again continued to walk without looking at her.

"Rin thanks you too Lady Kagome!" Rin said happily as she bounced along behind them with a huge smile on her face.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin for a second then returned his attention to his surroundings. "Your friends will catch up in a moment then we will take flight." he said stealing a glance over at Kagome who seemed to be looking over at him strangely.

Kagome was imagining riding on Sesshomaru like she always did on Inuyasha's back and it made her laugh and turn away from his stare.

"What is so amusing Miko?" Sesshomaru asked confused he could smell the humans, niko, and kit catching up to them pretty quickly.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly with a dismissive wave. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippou will be on Kirara." she said distractedly as she looked back the way they had came looking for her friends.

"I shall carry you for this journey." Sesshomaru said dismissively as he returned his attention back to where they were going. When he looked away he missed the shocked look Kagome gave him.

"Kagome you can't just walk off like that after the argument you two just had." Sango said slightly irritated with her trusting friend.

"Oh that, he did all that nonsense to make me say I needed his help." Kagome said dismissively with a roll of her eyes.

"Still Lady Kagome that was reckless of you." Miroku said with a frown as he watched Kagome curiously.

"She is reckless what did you expect?" Sesshomaru said abrasively as he glared back at Miroku for a split second before returning to the path ahead of him.

"Honestly I'm not sure which one of you is more of a mother hen." Kagome said with a frown as she crossed her arms and looked away from them all. "I'm not exactly useless you know." she said with a huff and a pout on her face.

"Perhaps Miko but you do take the most risks." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "Come along Rin." he said suddenly and grabbed Kagome around the waist dragging her against his side with Rin taking a hold of his leg lightly. A moment later he was in the air heading towards the Western/Southern boarder.

Kagome was shocked as she looked up at Sesshomaru with a pink tint to her cheeks. Her body was pressed up tightly against his side and she wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands so she just held onto his kimono top lightly one on his back the other on his chest. "Sesshomaru your clothes and armor are fixing themselves." she said confused as she saw a particular set of stitches she had done undoing themselves and mending as if never damaged.

"Yes my demon energy supplies the self regeneration of my attire." Sesshomaru said as he glanced down to look at her watching his clothes amazed.

"So... all that time I spent fixing it was a waste?" Kagome asked sadly as she looked down at the forest around them slipping by quickly.

"I was able to wear this in my Human form it was not a waste, I thank you for your attention to detail." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked back to where they were going.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru shocked yet again, he had thanked her twice now. She looked back at her friends which were keeping up with them easily. ' _He's staying slow enough for them to keep up._ ' she thought as she glanced back up at Sesshomaru's face, which to her surprise was amazing to look at this close. ' _Snap out of it girl... you are finding him attractive because of the future you saw._ ' she thought shaking her head lightly then turned to watch where they were going.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha ~*~*~*~

Inuyasha had continued his surveillance of the Southern forces camped out on the Western boarder all day long and it was grating on his nerves. If they were going to attacked he wished they would and get it over with this sitting around playing opossum was driving him crazy. ' _They are sitting here like this wondering if Sesshomaru will show up to send them on their way... Stupid Sesshomaru..._ ' he thought agitated by the whole situation.

Inuyasha glanced back towards Sesshomaru's castle for the hundredth time since he has sent Myoga to get them to rally their forces for the defense of the Western boarder. ' _What the hell is taking so long?_ ' he asked himself curiously, but in reality Myoga had only been gone for a few hours it would take time to gather up a large enough force then drag them all the way here. Inuyasha knew that but it was still grating on his nerves being here alone with an army less than a hundred yards away ready to attack.

Night was beginning to fall so Inuyasha's pulled his sword from his waist and sat down against the tree trunk on the branch he had been standing on all day. He continued to watch and wait all night long, which wasn't his forte at all.

Movement all around, Inuyasha was startled awake apparently he had fallen asleep and he berated himself angrily as he glanced over at the now empty camp then down around him where he could see the Southern forces advancing across the boarder. ' _Damn it all!_ ' he thought angrily as he jumped up putting Tessaiga back on his side then dashed through the tree's to get to the head of their forces again.

Inuyasha dropped down on the ground in front of the Southern Lord. "You are trespassing on Western Lands return across the boarder and await Sesshomaru's arrival." he said aggressively hoping it would give the Southern Lord pause.

"Get out of the way half breed. That dog is dead or he would have shown up yesterday." The Southern Lord said dismissively then took another step intent on just going around this no good half breed that dared to block his way.

"Your army will turn back." Inuyasha said aggressively as he put his hand on Tessaiga. ' _Can kill a hundred demons with one stroke huh Sesshomaru lets see if that's true._ ' he thought as he drew his fathers fang sword that had been passed down to him.

"You dare half breed to pull a sword on me?" the Southern Lord said as he narrowed his eyes at the arrogant half demon.

"You are trespassing on Western Lands, you have no right to be here return to your own lands immediately." Inuyasha said as he held his sword ready for what was to come.

"You worthless, flea bitten mutt!" the Southern Lord said as he drew his own sword intent on putting this half breed in his place. And he attacked putting Inuyasha on the defensive.

Inuyasha backed several paces before stopping and throwing off the Southern Lord. "Wind Scar!" he yelled and watched at the Southern Lord dodged easily enough but now there was a large gap in his forces. "I suggest your men retreat before you don't have any left." He said smugly.

"You have a powerful sword half breed where did you get such a thing?" The Southern Lord asked narrowing his eyes at the sword there was something vaguely familiar about it.

"It was handed down to me from my father, it's called Tessaiga." Inuyasha said as he watched the Southern Lord curiously.

"Tessaiga huh? That sword was amazing in Inu No Taisho's hands. You're telling me those rumors about his having a bastard son with a human wench were true. Humph what a worthless waist of time, you'll never be able to pull out the true potential of that deadly weapon boy." the Southern Lord said with a smirk and a dismissive wave.

"We'll see." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at the Southern Lord. "Wind Scar." he said attacking first this go around.

"That same old trick, pathetic." The Southern Lord said with a smirk then sent a lightening attack of his own back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled his sword back and brought it forward. "Backlash wave!" he said and smirked at the shocked expression of the Southern Lord as he tried to dodge his own attack being deflected back at him.

The Southern Lord looked around shocked about a quarter of his troops were now out of commission after just three attacks from this half breed. "How dare you stand against me!" he raged then attacked at close range.

Inuyasha was good at long range attacks that didn't need much skill but one on one contact he was less skillful than he would have hoped. He had never been trained in the nuances of swordsmanship so he manly just threw the sword around as best he could to protect himself. His reward being several injuries to his arms and legs.

"Worthless half breed die already." the Southern Lord said angrily as the two of them separated for a brief moment.

"No chance old man!" Inuyasha said smugly as he tried to catch his breath he had several wounds. He was still able to fight but he was starting to become even more sloppy than normal with his swordsmanship, he had learned a lot from his fights with Sesshomaru but obviously not enough.

The Southern Lord advanced again know this boy's long distance attacks were dangerous and he needed to keep the fight to close quarters if his army was going to be able to subjugate the Western Lands to his rule. He had up until this point been unharmed but now Inuyasha landed a lucky blow creating a deep cut across his cheek. "Damned nuisance!" He yelled as he knocked Inuyasha off balance and shoved his sword through Inuyasha's middle.

Inuyasha coughed up blood as he went down to one knee when the Southern Lord withdrew his sword. With blood streaming form the corner of his mouth now and one eye closed tight due to pain he glared up at the Southern Lord with one eye as he tried to catch his breath again.

The Southern Forces yelled out in triumph seeing this half breed being taken down by their lord. The Southern Lord smirked as he pulled back his sword to kill Inuyasha then swung and was surprised by the Western pups resilience as he yet again blocked him with Tessaiga. He scowled and knocked the sword from him easily enough the boy was beginning to loose consciousness. Again he pulled back to attack but was blocked again by a sword but this one was different it wasn't the boy.

Sesshomaru growled angrily as he propped his half brother up on his knee as he wrapped his arm around his body using his sword to block the down stroke of the Southern Lord. "Taka what is the meaning of this?" he growled out angrily.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are alive..." Taka the Southern Lord stammered out shocked as he back away slightly.

"Of course I'm alive you blithering idiot that much is blatantly obvious. Now explain why you have an army on my lands!" Sesshomaru demanded angrily as he laid Inuyasha down on the ground and stood up to advance on Taka.

"You were rumored to be dead we were checking on your lands." Taka said as he stepped back again slightly then hearing the mummers of his own men he stood firm as Sesshomaru advanced.

"You were taking advantage of my absence to try and take over my lands Taka do not lie to me." Sesshomaru growled out and glared at Taka locking eyes with him. "I shall protect what is mine, if you wish to continue this duel it will be with me!" he said as he stopped right in front of Taka.

Taka for his part was no idiot he knew Sesshomaru was as powerful as his father if not stronger and he had been no match for Inu No Taisho at his peak. "We have ascertained that you are alive and the stability of the Western Lands will be no threat to the South." he said with as much dignity as he could muster and re-sheathed his sword.

"Heed my warning Taka if you ever step a toe across that boarder again without my permission I will kill you where you stand, no questions asked." Sesshomaru growled out lowly as he got right in Taka's face. He knew that he had gotten through to Taka because of the fear in his eyes. "Now get this garbage off my lands!" he said angrily motioning to the Southern forces. Sesshomaru watched for several minutes as the Southern Forces retreated back across the boarder before he turned around to see Inuyasha staring at him with one eye propped up on his elbows.

"...About... time...Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha panted out lightly as he laid his head back down on the ground to stare up at the canopy

"You fool what made you think you could take on a demon lord?" Sesshomaru asked with a roll of his eyes as he made his way over to his stupid half brother.

"I fight... with you... all the time..." Inuyasha said weakly as he stared up at Sesshomaru who was now standing over him.

"Fool, I never go all out against you." Sesshomaru said with a frown then walked over and grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga which as always rejected his touch but he bared it with gritted teeth.

"What... are... you..." Inuyasha mumbled out before finally loosing consciousness.

"Retrieving your weapon half breed." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and took the sheath at his half brothers side placing the Tessaiga inside easily enough then placing it down on Inuyasha and wrapping both his arms around the sword.

"We have arrived Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's squeaky voice chimed out as he and the Western Army plus Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked into the small clearing.

"Late as usual Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at his servant just to have his eyes dragged to Kagome to see her clutching her heart as she looked at Inuyasha and all the blood around his body. "He is alive Miko I arrived just in time." he said comfortingly knowing she thought the boy to be dead.

"He's alive..." Kagome whispered as she dragged her eyes from Inuyasha up to Sesshomaru and was surprised to see sympathy and concern there as he looked at her.

"He is. Jaken bring Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said softly to Kagome then his voice changed to ruff and uncaring again as he spoke to his servant.

"Of course my Lord!" Jaken squeaked out and ran forward with the two headed dragon.

"We shall return to the castle." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Inuyasha then laid him down on the back of the two headed dragon. "Himeko put up a defense perimeter make sure the Southern Forces actually leave. Drive them off if you have to." he said as he looked at his top most general then walked away without receiving an answer from her.


End file.
